Sparks Fly
by AngelXReaper
Summary: Lucy sing a song in the rooftop and Loke heard it and he requested that she will sing a song that almost about him. What kind of song will Lucy sing to Loke? One-shot LoLu


**So this is my 3****rd**** story and please spare me for my horrible story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Mashima Hiro does.**

_Lucy POV:_

"Hana what the hell are you talking about? I don't have anything with Loke!' I whisper screamed. Hana rolled her eyes while sitting on the library chair

She look in my eyes with so much hate, that if looks could kill, I would be dead on the spot

"Slut please, don't try to play me. I see the way that you two look at each other." She spat

I sigh heavily, I'm so annoyed at Hana. What happened to the 'best friend forever'? Or 'BFFs never fight'? What happened to all that?

I was so confused and hurt by Hana, first she talked behind my back, claims that we are best friends, then at the beginning of the school year we vowed to **NEVER** like a player like Loke. So I don't see why she is getting jealous!

"Why the hell are you worked up anyway! Remember the beginning of the school year?" I jumped up from my seat, "huh? HUH!"

Me and Hana were probably making so much noise because the school librarian and Loke ran into the library looking annoyed (Librarian) and scared (Loke), like fight was bound to happen

"Would you girls be quiet, this is a Library. Not a Boxing Ring." The Librarian said then get back to the counter

"Are you guys okay?" Loke asked

I couldn't help but feel my knees go weak at the way his voice sounded when he ask a simple question. The way his hair flicked out his eyes, and his muscles saw right threw his shirt by his sweat…..Oh gosh.

Loke looked at me for a moment and for that moment our eyes locked, but when the stare got to awkward I tore my eyes from his gaze.

But by the way I was looking at him 'not so secretly' I could feel Hana's glare in the back of my head, but at that moment I didn't care.

If Hana didn't care about our 16 year friendship, and wanted to end it over a boy, then I didn't care either. All the memories me and Hana had together flashed through my mind.

I could feel my eyes starting to water up, but I forced those suckers back. "Everything is fine Loke, me and Lucy were having a _friendly_ talk." Hana replied to Loke

Hana looked at me with fire glazing in her eyes, the same look of a girl when she found Loke had feelings for another girl. "Is this true Lucy?" he asked

I nodded and Loke went back into his classroom where he heard our fight, while Hana stormed up into my face. "See what I mean? Your such a whore Lucy, he has to check with you to see if I am telling the truth!"

"He was just checking up on us!"

Hana scoffed and she rolled her eyes. "What is your problem with me Hana?" I questioned. "My freaking problem with is that your stealing my man!"

I stood there dumbfounded, but stayed quiet. "Loke may have cheated all those other girls, but Lucy he loves you," Hana wiped her hand across her face, "but he doesn't see what he's missing out on." She said

Hana had that smug look on her face, so I knew she meant her. I cleared my throat and glared, my heart completely broken. "Hana I don't know what your problem is, we used to be like peanut butter and jelly."

"But now you just changed and I don't think I wanna be best friend with you anymore. So I will go to my classroom…Goodbye Hana."

Hana rolled her eyes and I get the heck out of the library. Instead I go to my room, I walk to the rooftop

Normal POV:

Lucy seat down one of the benches of the rooftop and take a long sigh _'maybe a song will let my pain out'_ Lucy thought

**(Tell Me Why- Taylor Swift)**

**I took a chance, I took a shot  
And you might think I'm bulletproof but I'm not  
You took a swing, I took it hard  
And down here from the ground, I see who you are**

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
You tell me that you love me then you cut me down

And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're around

And here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me, why?

You could write a book on how  
To ruin someone's perfect day  
Well, I get so confused and frustrated  
Forget what I'm trying to say, oh

I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I got no one to believe in  
You tell me that you want me, then push me around

And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're around

Here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me, why?

Why do you have to make me feel small  
So you can feel whole inside?  
Why do you have to put down my dreams  
So you're the only thing on my mind?

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
You tell me that you want me then cut me down

I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I've got no one to believe in  
You ask me for my love then you push me around

Here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me, why? Why? Tell me, why?

I take a step back, let you go  
I told you I'm not bulletproof  
Now you know

Then Lucy heard someone clapping at her back, she turned around and saw Loke clapping his hands with a charming smile and she blush but lucky for her he didn't see

"Wow you have a wonderful voice Princess" Loke said with a smirk plastered on his face

"Did you hear the whole song Loke?" Lucy was worried if he did really heard the whole song

"Yes, Yes I heard the whole song. Can you sing one more song please that almost about me?" Loke gave Lucy a puppy-dog eyes

Lucy sigh at defeat "Fine only one more okay?" Loke nod his head

**(Spark Fly: High Pitched- Taylor Swift)**

**The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless  
That should send me runnin'  
But I kinda know that I won't get far  
And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of**

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

My mind forgets to remind me  
You're a bad idea  
You touch me once and it's really something,  
You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.  
I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you I know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.  
And lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow?  
I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.

Drop everything now,  
Meet me in the pouring rain,  
Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

And the sparks fly...  
Oh, baby, smile...  
And the sparks fly...

Loke mouth just dropped but he smirk " So sparks fly when you see me smile and I give you my green eyes and I'll meet you in a pouring rain and I kiss you on a sidewalk" Lucy blush and look away "SHUT UP LOKE!"

Loke cup Lucy chin and kiss her "I love you Lucy and always will." He hug her tightly "I….I …L-L-Love y-y-you too Loke"

He was happy and kiss her but this time Lucy response with the kiss and Lucy was sure that Loke was smiling while kissing her.


End file.
